Episode 1 (16th October 1972)
This episode kickstarted a new rural based drama serial, created by Kevin Laffan that was to be an instant success and break ground. And over 8210 episodes and almost 46 years later Emmerdale is still going strong. Episode 1 was the first ever episode of Emmerdale Farm (of which the Farm was in the title until 1989). This featured the funeral of the Sugden paitriarch Jacob Sugden. Also this article one the first ever episode starts a long list of articles of every episode ever made to date with links to previous and next episodes. This episode was repeated on Granada Plus on 1st January 2000. Synopsis (Emmerdale Farm, Episode 1) Peggy Skilbeck alighted from Emmerdale Farm with husband Matt and saw a young woman riding a horse near the farm, asking Matt if he knew who she was. Annie Sugden alighted from the farmhouse then her youngest son Joe did. Sam Pearson, Annie's father was in the hearse which carried the coffin of Jacob Sugden. Once everyone was in the car the hearse drove towards Beckindale through the narrow roads through the dale and into the village. In the village pub, The Woolpack, Jack Sugden, the eldest son looked out as the hearse drove across the small road through the village green. The landlord, Amos Brearly commented on how Jacob was a good man in his way. Jack sipped his pint then went to the bridge and watched the funeral procession as the vicar buried his father. He then made his way to Emmerdale Farm and asked the dog, Tim, if he remembered him. Jack had a wander on his own around the farm and was then spotted by the girl who was seen by Peggy riding the horse, a Miss Marian Wilks. She said her and her father had just arrived in Beckindale and had moved to the neighbouring hosue of Inglebrook. At the Woolpack during Jacob's wake, Peggy wondered if Jack would turn up. Meanwhile Henry Wilks and daughter Marian were admiring the view from their new house. Back at Emmerdale Farm Jack Sugden turned up as the rest of the family were having dinner. Annie said "You have come home then". Henry Wilks first met Annie Sugden by knocking on her door demanding right of way over her land. Later on Annie confronted Jack about how he had abandoned his father when he needed him most. Cast Main cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Andrew Burt *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Peggy Skilbeck - Jo Kendall *Sam Pearson - Toke Townley *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Marian Wilks - Gail Harrison Guest cast *Alan Tucker - Alec Saunders *WRITER - KEVIN LAFFAN *DIRECTOR - TRISTAN DE VERE COLE *PRODUCER - DAVID GODDARD *EXEC PRODUCER - PETER HOLMANS Previous Episode None Next Episode Episode 2 (17th October 1972) Notes *This episode has been referred to on numerous occasions since. *Jack Sugden's funeral in 2009 was based on this episode. Category:1972 episodes. Category:Episodes available on VHS or DVD